Adventure in Earthland (冒険 土)
by luffy king of the pirate
Summary: Adventure of Luffy and Zoro in Earthland where the mage is living ..
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note : I do not own One Piece and Fairy Tail give the credits to the author and Enjoy!

Forest in Magnolia

Luffy woke up in a place he doesn't know where he's at and he saw an old man and he ask where is he ?

You are in the forest kid in Magnolia said Makarov. And Luffy sense that this old man is a powerful person . How come you're so strong gramps and who are you and did you see my nakama (means crew or friends ) . Nope just only you that I found in this forest said Makarov. Which Makarov was shock of what the kid told to him . And I forgot to mention My name is Makarov Dreyar and I'm the 3rd guild master of Fairy Tail and what is your name kid? said Makarov . He sense something about this kid which strange because how this kid sense that I'm a powerful and my instinct telling this kid is not an ordinary person . My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates said Luffy. So you are a pirate said Makarov which he put up his guard. And what is Fairy Tail ? and What Guild asked Luffy. And Makarov explain everything to this kid about Guild and everything . COOL! said Luffy. So you can do a magic trick said Luffy . Like I said it's similar to that but our magic is a different that we use to do jobs, mission and etc. of our lives said Makarov. Ok gramps can you please help how I can go back to the Zou Island in the New World said Luffy. What is that place and in my entire life never heard of Zou and what is the New World? said Makarov(confused that has a question mark in the top of his head). That's where I came from and our adventure continuing over there said Luffy. (I'm gonna speed things up) And Luffy explain everything where he came from and what he is and what his power and what is devil fruit and what is Grandline . And Makarov impressed on beyond of his crew accomplish he defeat Fishman to save her friend and the village people , he save his firstmate from public execution , he save a village where Usopp came from, he save the sea restaurant , he save a kingdom from the selfish former king, he defeat a two warlord from Alabasta and Dressrosa , he save Robin and challenge the World Government and many more that's what Makarov thoughts. And he is not look like a liar because he said that so straight and I feel sorry for what happen to his brother . And it's make sense that you came from another dimension because of what you tell I never heard of the place that you mention said Makarov .

While they are talking about how he can help Luffy on how to get him send back home and Makarov decide that he wants Luffy to join his guild Fairy Tail while looking on how he can help him back to where his friends . Join my guild said Makarov . Sure said Luffy . While I do my best to help you on how I can help you go back to your friends and while were still at it Let's go to the guild to get you an emblem and prepare you a banquet . Wooooow Let's go gramps . Hayaku(Hurry) said Luffy.

At the Fairy Tail

The guild is always noisy and most of the furniture has been destroy .

Natsu is fighting Gray. Bring it on said Natsu . You Bring it on said Gray . What the don't copy me Ice princess said Natsu . Ash brain said Gray . and they continue this until Master Makarov and Luffy at the door. Wow so cool it's a fight said Luffy he remembers them of Zoro and Sanji . Don't join said Makarov. Makarov wants to stop them and Luffy use the Conqueror Spirit to stop the fight. Most of the weak people suddenly faint and most of the people sweating a lot . And Makarov thoughts that don't fight this guy instinct.

Gramps who is this guy? ask Natsu

Introduce yourself said Makarov

My name is Monkey D. Luffy said Luffy

You look strong fight me said Natsu

Sure said Luffy

Fight in the outside said Makarov seeing the destroy stuff in the guild

And now they are starting to bet most of the people favor in Natsu and Master , Gray and Mira bet for Luffy

I bet 5,000 for Luffy said Gray

I bet 10,000 for Luffy said Mira which confused a lot of mage

Natsu I'm sorry but I bet 30,000 for Luffy as well which made him angry.

Gramps why ? and how do you think I lose to Luffy? ask Natsu

Prove it were wrong Natsu and show him what you can do . said Makarov

Don't be dissapoint if you lose your money because I defeat Luffy said Natsu

And they start the bell and Natsu the first one who attack

Fist of the Fire Dragon

which Luffy dodge it easily and Natsu keep attacking it

Wing of the Flame Dragon

Roar of the Fire Dragon

Natsu keep relentlessly attacking Luffy but all of has been dodge easily

How come you can dodge my attack ? Natsu thought

Most of the people yelling like why he won't attack and jeering when suddenly Luffy starting to make a move.

Gear Second!

And his body starting to smoke and a lot of people asking how come your body is smoking and Makarov thoughts it's look to me Natsu will be defeat in a merely second

Now its my turn to attack said Luffy

Gomu-Gomu no Hawk Rifle

which Natsu been sent flying fast and it's destroy a lot of houses . And Happy fly to get Natsu and he saw a big punch on the stomach and Natsu was bleeding a lot.

So Strong said Gray which make him sweat if he is the one who challenge Luffy and he was shock on the damage on Natsu has received.

Natsu said Happy crying which he saw an unconscious Natsu and a lot of people was shock on how he defeat Natsu so fast.

And the winner is Luffy.

And they started to take Natsu to the Infirmary

Call Porlyusica Reedus said Master Makarov.

Ouie said Reedus.

To be Continued... ^_^

* * *

And that's it guys I'm glad that I finished my 1st chapter and See you


	2. Chapter Two - Three Swordman

At the Infirmary

It will took 3 days before Natsu completely cure said Porlyusica. Thanks said Makarov. Natsu (sobbing) said Happy. Don't worry Happy . Natsu wiil be fine said Lucy while she's hugging Happy.

At the Bar

How you defeat easily Natsu like that ask Gray . You're so man Luffy said Elfman. And then Makarov go and enter to their conversation . Everyone Natsu will be fine in 3 days that's what Porlyusica said to me said Makarov. While Luffy is laughing and the others are cheering up . And I forgot to mention Luffy will be our newest member in this guild and I hope you get along said Makarov. And a lot of people are cheering because of their new strong member. And let's start a feast for our newest member Luffy said Makarov. So cool it's a feast said Luffy while his eyes became a meat.

CHEEEEEERSSSSSS!

And they start to celebrate and Luffy is starting to eat as fast as possible. And here I thought Natsu is greedy in food but I'm wrong said Gray still shock on what Luffy did do to Natsu . Man said Elfman. And Luffy come here for a second said Makarov . What is it Gramps said Luffy . Where do you want your guild mark crest and what color so that they can recognize you that you are member of Fairy Tail and when you gonna go on a mission said Makarov . In my right hand and make it a Red said Luffy . And they keep continuing celebrating and a lot of member asking on how did he train his self to make this strong and Luffy starting to tell from the day he met Ace and Sabo. (A/N :I'm gonna speed things up and Luffy just only mention about Ruskaina Island where he train there 2 years ago and about his friends name) .

And most of the guild been jaw dropped and there eyes are bulging. And Makarov understand why he became so strong. Wow said most of the guild members. And you always remind me of Zoro and Sanji Grey because you and Natsu always the same as my friend said Luffy. Laughter is the only sound you gonna heard in the guild while Gray is embarass about Luffy told . And put some on your clothes on said Cana. And Gray was nervous because of his habit stripping before he know it. I want to see my nakama(nakama means friends/crew) said Luffy . Luffy can you tell about yourself said Makarov. So that they can learn about Luffy and his friends . My name is Monkey D. Luffy , I ate a devil fruit called Gomu Gomu No Mi , I'm a pirate. "Pirate" said all of the members of the guild and shock while most of the people starting to use magic when suddenly Makarov stop them. Stop said Makarov. But Gramps but he is a pirate and how we gonna trust a pirate said Lucy most of the guild member agreed to what Lucy say. Lucy we know he is a pirate but he would he already starting to raid and start if he was a bad person and you know how strong he was because he defeat so easy Natsu with no sweat and I can clearly see that I'm gonna lose to him if I started a fight said Gramps. All of the people was shocked on what Makarov told to them. Gramps has a point said Gray while still shock same with the others. Don't worry guys I'm not kind of bad pirate who destroy place, raid and etc. those are true pirates Pirates seek treasures and dreams said Luffy. And he came from another world because on what he told me he came from a village called Fuschia Village in the East Blue and they are currently in a place called Zou Island that the Island is the Elephant and I've never heard those place and he is not the type person who would lie and we currently don't know what is Devil Fruit and I can't sense any magic power from him said Makarov.

So that's why it's weird that we can't sense any magic power while using those awesome moves said Mira. What is the devil fruit? said Gray. Devil Fruit it's a fruit with a weird look and when you ate it he/she will be granted a mysterious power what powers holding the fruit and that fruit is gross and once you ate it you will never be able to swim forever . ANd we have three types of Devil Fruit Paramecia is will affect your body , environment and produce subtances. (A/N : I want Luffy to be a smart so no haters ok) Logia you will become an element example and you will be immune to attack because you became that element . I'm gonna show you what is Logia when he suddenly he use a sword to slice herself which most of the people shock on what happen but Luffy seems to enjoying the situation and they saw it clearly that he is still moving so that is a Logia . So cool most of the guild member awestruck . And lastly is the Zoan which you will transform animals and the rare fruit is mythical zoan because not only you became an animal it has a characteristic of a Logia. and the reason why I go on an adventure is because I want to become the King of the Pirates along side with my friends and there's Zoro who has style of three sword fighting style and he wants to become the greatest swordsman, there's our navigator of the ship Nami who wants to draw her own world map, Usopp is our sniper and he wants to become the bravest warrior of the sea even though he loves to lie until now , There's Sanji who is the best cook in our crew and in the East Blue and his dream to see the all fish ingredients in a certain place called All Blue , there's Chopper our Doctor and he is a reindeer who has a blue nose and his dream to cure every disease in the world , there's Robin our Arcahelogist of the crew who wants learn the history of Void , there's Franky our shipwright of our crew who build our ship Thousand Sunny with the help of Galley La in Water Seven , there's Brook our musician and he is a living skeleton he's been living a skeleton for more than 50 years. Which a lot people freak out that there's a skeleton. And he made a promise to certain friend that they will meet him at Lighthouse in the 1st Red Line , and there's Jinbei and Carrot . Jinbei is a fishmen and Carrot is a mink said Luffy . Most of the people were awestruck and happy because he is telling from the bottom of his heart and they want to know every person on Luffy pirate friends.

And of course I'm the pirate captain of the ship said Luffy .

What? most of the people shock except Makarov, Gray , Lucy , Elfman, and Mira.

I have a bounty on my head worth 500 million beli

Zoro bounty is 320 million beli.

Sanji bounty is 177 million beli.

Nami bounty is 66 million beli

Usopp bounty is 200 million beli

Chopper bounty 100 beli

Robin bounty is 130 milion beli

Franky bounty is 94 million beli

Brook bounty is 83 million beli

Jinbei bounty is 400 million beli

and Carrot don't have bounty

All of them can't processed what was going some of them shock because of the amount that they have on their head, some of them are amazed , some of them were nervous if they gonna go all out against them they would definitely lose the thoughts of Makarov . And I still have a long way to go . I'm still weak said Luffy. You are already strong to think that Gramps already told that he would definitely lose to you if he gonna challenge you said Gray sweating on what Luffy told. There's a lot of people who are stronger than me and I want to become stronger than anyone so I can protect my friends said Luffy .

Most of the people wants to become strong like him so that they can protect their friends. And they keep continue the celebration until they all passed out.

Meanwhile in a certain place

He is a monster we can't beat him said Person 1 lying in the ground(minor character )

It's that all you got said Zoro.

Most of the group been wiped out.

After a few days at the Fairy Tail

I'm back and I'm gonna challenge Luffy said Natsu. You never learn do you said Gray . Most of the crowd are noisy and having a conversation.

You want a fight Ice Princess said Natsu

Bring it on Ash Brain said Gray

When Natsu and Gray starting to fight all of the people started to join fight and Luffy just enter in the guild hall . It reminds me of Zoro and Sanji they always fighting like they do (Luffy thought) until he is in the bar asking for a food. Hello Mira said Luffy . Hello Luffy said said Mira. I'm hungry give me a food said Luffy. You need a jewels if you want a food but for the meantime I'm gonna give you food said Mira. Jewels ? ask Luffy. Jewels is our money currency and this is what we use to buy food, stuff , magic lacrima and etc . And we can earn the jewels through on a mission said Mira(staring to point the board quest ). And Mira explain what to do jobs and don't especially the ones on the second floor. When Natsu saw Luffy . Luffy I challenge you said. You just lose to him the other day said Natsu. You never learn do you said Gray. Man said Elfman. While Luffy listening to what Mira been talking and starting to eat Natsu starting to use his right fist with a fire before he start to connect it Luffy block with his left hand and throw Natsu flying and he crash to the rooftop while Luffy still not paying attention to Natsu when suddenly turn around saw Natsu on the ground when he fell to the floor . What are you doing over there Natsu? Are you sleeping said Luffy. It's your fault said Natsu still angry and thinking how does he know what move I'm supposed to gonna do . How you learn all of those moves Luffy ask Makarov. It's called haki said Luffy . What is haki ask Natsu.

Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living of the world. And there's a three types of Haki .1st is Observation Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy . 2nd is Armanent Haki is a defense and an offense which you can block the attack your enemies and this is the one we use to touch and defeat a Logia eater. And lastly is Conqueror Haki is to overpower enemies and you can't learn this through training .

So that's why you able to defend , dodge and make them stop the first time without telling them to stop and to think this type is would be benefits for the kids. And he is already fit to become a S-class wizards Makarov thoughts. Come with me Luffy I'm gonna explain to you the jobs .And he explain the rest part what Mira been telling . Let's go to the 2nd floor said Makarov . Gramps how come he is coming with you said Natsu (angry because he didn't got a chance yet to go there ). Some of them are congratulating Luffy. And I know Natsu because supposedly before you become an S class you need to become a candidate and go through a trial but I'm making an exception since Luffy is a very strong person and he care his friends more than he already show to you the feeling of being protected and to protect . So I Makarov Dreyar 3rd Master of this Guild I declare Monkey D. Luffy is now a S-Class Wizards . And they are shouting with joy because of their new powerhouse. So let's prepare a feast for a new S-Class wizard Monkey D. Luffy said Makarov.

Feast said Luffy drooling and his eyes became a meat.

When a person suddenly enter the door while still exhausted from running . Master! said Unknown

What is the problem said Makarov. Here's the water said Mira. Thanks said Unknown starting to drink water . And finally relax a bit .

Master I saw Erza . said Makarov. Some of them are happy that they gonna saw Erza but some are not. What happen to Erza said Gray (worried).

She's been defeated by a swordman said Unknown . Impossible no one has been able to defeat when it comes to a swordman said Elfman.

Most of them are all of them want to avenge her. But some of them are scared to think she defeated the strongest woman wizard in fairy tail .

Where is Erza ? ask Master Makarov. After they fought we took her where Porlyusica and right now said unknown.

At the House of Porlyusica

She woke up and Porlyusica to rest while the wound is still fresh and she start to sit . And she try to remember the one she fought .

Before she was injured

When she saw everyone lying on the ground and ask who did this.

That swordman is a monster said Person 1 trying to talk normal because of the injured .

Where is he? ask Erza

And there's this guy back because of bad direction .

Where am I said Zoro.

That guy the one who did this said Person1

So you're the one who did this? said Erza starting to put her guard.

I am said Zoro

I challenge you said Erza.

Requip Heaven Wheel Armor!

Bluemenbatt

Zoro dodge it

Impossible how can he dodge it with ease Erza thought.

It's a dissapointing I guess I overestimated you Red Hair said Zoro.

Armadura Fairy

It's look I need to use my strongest armor said Erza

Armadura Fairy

Fairy Burst

Your not bad said Zoro feeling the power its coming from.

But I'm not gonna lose

Iai Shi Son Son

It's fast, not only she slice my armor and my magic power like a paper said Erza.

What is your name Red Hair ? ask Zoro

Erza Scarlet and what's yours said Erza

Roronoa Zoro said Zoro .

And she's been defeat and everything turns black .

Back to the time

Erza ! said Natsu , Gray, Lucy and Happy.

Are you feeling better Erza? said Makarov.

Yes Master said Makarov .

Do you know who beat you and can you describe everything you know ask Gray .

We'll gonna defeat him and avenge for what he done to you said Natsu .

And she explain everything and the name of this guy that has 3 swordman is

Roronoa Zoro.

To be continued

So that's I make it that long so thank you and i already finish chapter 3 and i'm starting to write the chapter 4 and if you don't understand some of the sentence don't be shy to ask me and point my mistake and thank you .. And see ya.


	3. Chapter Three

Thank you so much and sorry for the waiting and thank you because this is my 1st story and I still suck about writing so please no haters and point the my mistake and comment on about how I can make this story . And enjoy ( itadakimasu)

Today Luffy, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Master going to Porly in East Forest to see Erza .

Luffy: Who is Erza?

Natsu: She's a monster.

Gray: Idiot! Erza is the strongest woman in the guild. And she is a swordman .

Happy: Aye. I hope Erza is okay.

Luffy: Zoro would like to know Erza because he is a swordman as well . Natsu and you don't get along same with Sanji and Zoro.

Gray: I'm sure Erza would want him to meet.

Master : There it is we arrived at the East Forest . Porly is living a treehouse.

Luffy: That takes me back from I was a kid.

Natsu: Why?

Luffy: Because Me, Ace and Sabo built our own treehouse in the forest.

Natsu: So cool . So who is Sabo and Ace?

Luffy: Ace and Sabo is my older brother . I never defeated those two, they are strong .

Natsu: I'm fired up ! I want to fight the both of them.

Luffy: Back then I thought Sabo was died but when I was participate at Corrida Colosseum that's where I meet him and eat the Flare Flare Fruit. And Ace died from the war when I was about to save him , because I was weak and I can't do anything (sob)

Makarov: I'm so sorry about what happen (hug ) . And make it that a new strength to protect what's still there with you.

Natsu: Gramps is right . ( I want to become stronger so that I can protect what's important to me and help Luffy to overcome the struggle)

Gray: ... ( thinking of Ur and his family died because of the Demon of Zeref ) . I know how you feel Luffy ( hugging Luffy) . And don't worry it will not going to happen because you're already this strong .

Luffy: You're right guys . Thank you

And after the conversation from them . They saw an old lady .

Luffy: Who is the old lady ? Gramps.

Porly: Who are you calling old lady .! Human

Natsu : Run Luffy.

Makarov: Apologize to him Luffy.

Luffy : Sorry ! (bow)

Makarov: How is Erza?

Porly: She is fine and she woke up already . She needs to rest for a month because of the deep wound in her body .

Makarov : Thank you ! Porly .

Porly : Come inside !

All of them except Makarov: Yes!

They saw Erza woke up already but they saw her bandages in the body.

Erza: Everyone. Sorry ! ,I'm ashamed to look at you .

Makarov: I'm glad you're okay( relief )

Natsu: Who did this to you?

Gray: We gonna defeat for what he did to you.

And she explained and describe the swordman(Zoro) until she pass out.

Erza : His name is Roronoa Zoro

Luffy: Zoro, I'm glad he is okay.

Natsu : Luffy , your friend who did this where is he!?

Luffy : I don't know where he is .

Gray: Stop it ! Natsu he is not lying.

Natsu : But Luffy's friend defeat Erza . And we need to revenge him.

Erza: Who is he Master? (looking at Master)

Makarov : He is Monkey D. Luffy he's our new member and a S-Class Wizard

Erza: What ? S-Class . that person.

Makarov: Yes . and unfortunately he is friend with Zoro and a pirate.

Erza: What ! A pirate. explain everything to me Master

Makarov : (he explained everything to Erza ) And why your friend Zoro is here Luffy?

Luffy: Don't know . I am sorry for what he did to you . And I'm gonna bring him back to apologize as well.

Erza: Don't you know what he did to the people who's travelling , he slice them and begging for mercy.

Luffy: Zoro would never do something like that unless he is only defending himself. And I know him since the beginning of my journey when I'm just only one person on a boat until we have a big ship name Sunny and a crew.

Makarov: So help Luffy find Zoro and explain what he did to Erza. And it depends on his question that if he is the one who is fault. I will never forgive who hurt my family.

Natsu: Yeah . Let's go Happy and Luffy let's find Zoro. I'm fired up

Luffy : Let's go

And they go look where Erza and Zoro last fought. And after 5 hours for searching they don't have a clue where he is. Until they pass a two people and heard what they talking

Person 1: That's Erza sure is dumb

Person 2: Yeah you're right thanks to her , we wouldn't get a chance to escape .

Person 1: That guy sure is strong. We just about to steal those swords if he doesn't woke up and sell it in the black market.

Person 2: And she didn't ask why he do that to us .

Person 1: Yeah you're right .

Natsu: Damn you so you're the one being help by Erza.

Person 1: You're right (while he is still not looking behind him)

Person 2: That guy is from Fairy Tail

Person 1: What ! (look at Natsu and Luffy)

Luffy: So you're the one who fool our friend.

Natsu: Eat this!. Karyu no Tekken

Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Pistol

And they didn't have a chance to dodge it because it was fast after they blink their eyes and the punch just connected to their faces.

Natsu: That's for fooling Erza.

Person 1 and 2: I'm so sorry

Luffy: That's serves you right.

Natsu : About that Luffy. I'm sorry we doubted your friend Zoro and please forgive us

Happy: Please forgive me Luffy.

Luffy : Your forgiven . I'm glad everything is okay.

Not that they know Zoro saw the explosion and the aura going at the forest. When he saw Luffy and with this pink hair guy along with a cat who is flying .

Zoro: Luffy

To be continued!

I'm gonna make this story like a conversation with a little bit of you for reading this and I hope you gonna like it . Because when I read my own story you're right guys so for that . I'm gonna write my own story like this

And the next chapter which Zoro is a member of what guild ? of course Fairy Tail. And see you

And thank you for 370 views guys


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro: Luffy

Luffy: Oooh! Zoro. Long time no see ! Shishishi.

Zoro: I'm glad I found you Luffy! And who is this guy with you and the cat too?

Luffy: This is Natsu and the cat is Happy so cool right he can fly.

Natsu: I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is my partner Happy.

Happy : Aye!

Zoro: It talks ! (shock) , are you a devil fruit eater?

Natsu: Happy is not devil eater. He's a cat.

Luffy: Zoro , Gramps will explain everything to you at the guild.

Natsu: Alright Let's go to the guild.

Happy: Aye!

Luffy: Yeah

Zoro: Sure.

And meanwhile they already take Erza at the guild while looking for Zoro.

Makarov: Erza you need to rest. Your wounds is still not okay.

Erza: I'm okay Master, Don't worry let's just wait for Natsu and others .

Lucy: But you need to rest Erza . And Master can you explain to us who did this to her.

Master: We need to wait everyone that's include Natsu, Luffy and Happy.

Gray: ... (silent)

And back to the scene where Luffy and the others.

Luffy: I'm glad that you're okay .

Zoro: Don't worry . I can handle myself.

Luffy: But why did you fight Erza?

Zoro: Who is she?

Natsu : My guild mate and I'm impressed that you defeat her.

Zoro: Why?

Happy: Let me explain this Natsu. Erza is the strongest woman wizard in the guild called Fairy Tail. And she is a S-Class Wizard which impressive because before you gonna become a S-Class Wizard you need to do trial, solve and etc.

Zoro: S-Class ehhh. Interesting.

After the long run they arrive at the guild

Natsu: Now we are here in the guild.

Luffy: Let's go.

Natsu: Ji-chan(Gramps) were back .

Luffy: Gramps shishishi

Makarov : You have a lot to explain about what you did to Erza . (starting to get angry)

Zoro: Sure ! I'm just taking a nap in the forest after my training. When I woke up I saw a lot of thugs attempting to steal my sword which is very important and that's how I fight them . When a woman showed up and challenge me. And I defeat her and I acknowledge her strength and ask her name and ask my name.

Makarov: ... (still angry)

Natsu: Gramps we heard those thugs and they fool Erza that Zoro is the bad guy but who is the jerk is those who ask for help.

Gray: I see where are they . That they can taste my fight

Other: Right they don't know that fooling one of our member is means they want a war with us.

Makarov: I see . I'm sorry for doubting your friend Luffy. And I'm sorry Zoro(kneeling)

Luffy : Don't mind it Ji-chan and stand up already

Gray : I'm sorry too (kneeling)

Lucy: I'm sorry too

Others: Me too

Luffy: Would you stop that already . I don't mind it.

Zoro: I don't care it either and it's fine. You didn't do anything

Narrator: And the conflict is been solve and they ask a lot.

Gray: I'm impressed Zoro. You defeat Erza ..

Zoro: Ahhh. Natsu explain to me she's strong but she still got a long way to go. She lacks something that which she can know the answer .

Elfman: That's a man

Lucy: Would you stop it already. I don't still trusted you (she left)

Zoro: What's her problem.

Mira: She seems don't like you and trust you yet. But once she knows you , soon she'll regret it later.

Makarov: Since you already here why you join in the guild as well.

Zoro: Sure sounds fun . And I want to fight the S-Class and defeat them

Makarov: Mira

Mira: Where do you want your guild mark as official your a member of the Fairy Tail

Zoro : In my left chest

Cana : He's handsome(looking at him flirtatious)

Makarov: Let's prepare a feast for our new member along with Luffy. Roronoa Zoro

Others: Yeah

Luffy: Yeah , Banquet

Narrator: And they started the celebration.

Luffy: Cheers!

All of them: Cheers!

Narrator: Some of them are laughing , eating, chatting, fighting and etc.

Zoro: The drinks are good too . especially liquor .

Cana: Yeah and I challenge you Zoro in drinking

Zoro: Sure . I accept

Narrator : And they starting drinking until they finish the 10 barrels

Wakaba: I expected from Cana but this is a surprising that he can equal Cana when it comes to drinking

Narrator : Until they reach to 20 barrels. Cana passed out and Zoro is in his limit too.

Jet: He's a monster not only he defeat Erza , he defeat Cana in drinking as well.

Some of them: (Nod)

Narrator : They keep partying until they knock out one by one until the party is over.

After few days back to normal.

Natsu: Wear your clothes Pervert

Gray : What was that Ash Brain

Natsu: (he glares at Gray)

Gray: (he glare at Natsu)

Elfman : It's a man to man fight. Man!

Erza: Would you keep it down would you! (glare at the two)

Natsu and Gray: Yes Ma'am!

Luffy : (Entering the guild after Zoro and him camp out at the forest) Hey Everybody .

Zoro: ... (silent and entering the guild behind of Luffy)

Natsu: Fight Me Luffy !

Gray: You're gonna embarrass yourself Natsu.

Natsu: Karyu no Kagizume ( he's about to hit Luffy when Zoro block it)

Zoro: Don't you dare lay a hand on my Captain (glare)

Natsu: ... (sweating from Zoro's glare)

Gray: No wonder he beat Erza . He is scarier than Erza

Narrator: Which make Erza glare is a normal intimidation

Luffy: Zoro , I can handle him .

Zoro: Sure.

Luffy: I accept your challenge give it your best move .

Natsu: (back to his usual self) Yeah! . Crimson Lotus Fire Dragon (he is being interrupted when a fist hit him before he cast his spell)

Luffy: 2nd Gear: Gomu Gomu no Pistol (infused with a little bit of haki)

Narrator : And Natsu been pass out.

Luffy: is that it, That's it Natsu.

Natsu: (pass out) ...

Gray: Hahahaha your pathetic Natsu .

Zoro: He's weak (disappointed)

Some of them: Hahaha ! (laughing as well at Natsu being defeated by a second)

Natsu: (woke up when heard the insult from Gray and the others) What was that you Pervert and wear some clothes

Gray: Kyaaah . (and he glare back from Natsu) What did you say (and he's sending a lot of punch and Natsu block it)

Natsu : ... (he sent a lot of punch which they keep exchanging blows)

Luffy: Mira , Give me food

Zoro: Give me a booze

Mira: Wait for a second . I'll be right back

Luffy : Let's go learn a magic Zoro ! I want to do a magic .

Zoro: But how can you do it?

Erza: (and she heard their conversation) I can teach you Re-quip Magic

Zoro: Are you sure? Thanks (smile)

Erza: Yes. (blushing )

Wakaba: Impossible . She blush like a girl and it looks like

Happy: (rolling his tongue) she like's him

Luffy: Cool , I'm gonna ask Gramps what Magic is suited for me.

Mira: Here's your food and drinks. Thank you for waiting!

Luffy: Thank you Mira.

Mira: No problem

Luffy: ...(starting to eat his food)

Zoro: ... (drinking his booze along with eating his rice ball) .

Narrator : And after they ate

Luffy: Gramps! Can you please teach me magic which suited for me

Makarov: Sure Luffy. Let's go to the library and I'm gonna teach you magic

Luffy: Thank you Gramps (and they go to the library )

Zoro: ..(and Zoro follow Erza at the outside to teach her re-quip magic)

Narrator: Back to Luffy

Luffy: So cool ! That's a lot of book compare to Sunny

Gramps: Now let's look a magic which suited you

Narrator: And they searching in Magic Section when something fall at Luffy's head

Luffy: That hurt !

Gramps: That hurts . Impossible your suppose to immune in any blunt attacks or something like this .

Luffy: I don't know but I feel a powerful magic coming from that book

Gramp : But I don't feel a thing on this book Luffy. And are you sure.

Luffy: I'm sure Gramps. And it decided I'm gonna learn the magic that content in that book

Gramp: Okay Luffy if that's what you want .

To be Continued...

 **Yehey I finished it and I hope you like it . See you**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys ! I hope you continue to read this and enjoy!

Narrator: Now that Luffy is going to learn the basic on absorbing the "Ethernanos" on his sorrounding before he can learn the actual magic. While Zoro learn already the basic .Erza is now training him to pop out a swords . Zoro is having hard time.

Erza: I'm impressed that you learn absorb the Ethernanos.

Zoro: Yeah! It's easy (remembering from meditating in Sunny)

Erza: Now pour the magic to cast the Re-quip Spell and pop out the sword from the dimension.

Zoro: ...(silent and trying pop out but no luck)

Erza: Well It is your first try and it takes a lot of try to do it.

Narrator: While Zoro is still trying to pop out the sword . Luffy is now holding the book which it contains everything he want to know .

Levy: Here you can use this so that you can read it faster.

Luffy: Yeah, Thanks .. Levi

Levy: It's Levy but whatever.

Luffy: ... (while reading the book he's holding)

Narrator: And after 5 hours of trying . Zoro was now able to pop out a sword . While Luffy read everything from the book .

Zoro: ...(looking at the sword and smiling )

Erza: You're good at this Zoro.

Zoro: Thanks for the help

Erza: Sure(blush) . Now that you learn the basic you can continue to train it by yourself until you can pretty much handle and extend from using magic.

Zoro: Sure... (Back to the training of the meditating and concentrating )

Narrator: After Zoro is training , Luffy is struggling which Gramps is gonna help him to learn it.

Makarov: I'm gonna train you Luffy on how to do it.

Luffy: Yeah , Thanks Gramps!

Makarov: For the meantime just rest for the day because it's already evening

Luffy: Yeah Gramps (stomach grumbling) . And I'm hungry too

Makarov: Me too (stomach grumbling as well)

Two of them: Hahahaha (laughing at each other)

Luffy: Where is Zoro?

Makarov: He's already back to the guild.

Luffy: Let's go

Narrator: And they go back to the guild which Luffy ask for food

Mira : Here's your food!

Luffy: Whooshoo , Itadakimasu ! Numnum(mouth full ) Delicious! Just like Sanji food.

Mira: I'm glad you like it. And did I heard he is the cook what he's look like?

Luffy: Yes , He is our cook and a great chef to . He is wearing black suit , has a yellow hair, and with a weird spiral eyebrow (laughing from the last part)

Narrator: Which is Sanji sense something!

Sanji: I feel like someone is laughing and it's pissing me off. (glaring)

Luffy: And he is kindest person I know and my crew.

Mira: You do care about each other .

Luffy: Because without them I'm already dead a long time from hunger, accident, and etc. And I'm gonna protect them . Because without them I'm not going to become King of the Pirates.

Mira: ... (she was touch from Luffy's word sincerely) And they are lucky too as well .

Zoro: ...(silent and listening from conversation of Luffy and Mira ..) (smile)

Narrator: And after a few days Zoro learn and can use his magic quickly while Luffy pretty much can do a basic magic of the book.

Luffy: It's so hard !

Makarov: That's what the part from learning a magic

Luffy: Yeah . And I'm gonna learn this and do it

Narrator: And he keeps training and training day and night until he learn everything in 2 months.

Makarov : It looks like your training with me is already over Luffy.

Luffy: Sure Gramps and Thanks for everything

Narrator : And after the training they just going about to return the guild when a bad thing happens .

Mira: Master ! I'm sorry Master but it seems like were been attack.

Makarov: Is there someone who's injury?

Mira: No one is injured Master .

Makarov: It's fine Mira don't worry were gonna build back to the guild

Natsu: But Master why you letting them escape they the one who attack us ! (angry mode)

Gray: Natsu is right we need to defeat them . so that they don't cause anymore trouble .

Makarov: As long as no one hurt it's fine . But if they dare to attack my family I will not forgive those bastard

Luffy and Zoro: ... (silent and listening)

Narrator : And after that day in the evening .

Gajeel: Gehehe , It's look like we spotted those fairy chicken .

Aria: So sad . It's very sad to attack them.

Narrator: And the two of them attack Levy, Jet and Droy. Those two leave a mark of their own guild to sent a message from fairy tail.

After that night .

Some of them : Oh no! What happen to them . How terrible those Phantom Guild .

Natsu : Gramps they are going to far

Luffy: Yeah ! Natsu is right . We need to kick their ass . I can't forgive these people.

Makarov: Let's go everyone we are going to war with those people and show them who are they messing with. Jose how dare you attack my family.

At the Phantom Guild

Narrator: Some of them are laughing about Fairy Tail , Eating , Fighting when suddenly the door been bust out with a lot of mage from Fairy Tail

Makarov: Fairy Tail

All of them: Yeah

Natsu: (Karyu no Yokugeki) ... . I don't care who , Bring it on.

Some of the enemy: Attack them

Luffy: ... ( Conqueror Haki) Where is Jose! (glare of the evil). (and he is starting to punch the enemies)

Zoro: (Re-quip) ... Two Sword Black Rope Twister .. (scarier glare than Luffy)

Makarov: (using Titan Magic and squash the enemy with his left hand) ... (glaring also)

Enemy Mage : These three are Kaibutsu(kaibutsu means monster)

Makarov: You laid hands on this monster's children. Don't think any humans law will protect you.

Narrator: They continue the clash between guild .

Makarov : Show yourself !

Erza: Where are they? Where are Gajeel and Element Four?

Gajeel : So that's Titania Erza. Laxus and Mystogan are sitting things out?

Luffy and Zoro: (they sense Gajeel quickly by using Observation Haki )

Zoro: Let me handle him Luffy.

Luffy: Sure . I'll leave it him to you Zoro. (starting to explore the guild)

Zoro: (he jump quickly and then Gajeel was shock to see him in the blink of an eye. And slash him)

Gajeel: (starting to bled from that slash and he saw the two sword in haramaki while using it in the battle) . Your Roronoa Zoro (glare)

Zoro: Yes I am .

Gajeel: You'll pay for this . (casting his spell) Tetsuryu no Hoko

Zoro: Nanajuni Pondo Ho (he counter it).

Gajeel: Impossible . (shock before he look at his opponent ) Gwaah(he was defeated by Zoro)

Zoro: Three Sword Style Onigiri

Narrator: Zoro didn't give a chance to calm the enemy and slash him

Enemy Mage : Impossible . He defeat our Ace Gajeel (shock)

Narrator: Zoro is the winner.

To be Continued

Yehey in the next chapter i'll explain it in short summary those fight of the hero and the enemy. So see you


End file.
